


Aftermath and Apologies

by mastermoriarty1895



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastermoriarty1895/pseuds/mastermoriarty1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Tony and Steve's first fight and their make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Loki. You are wonderful, thank you. :)

Steve turned away, Tony's voice still ringing in his ears. He wasn't going to fight anymore, not now. Now, it was late and he was going back to his room to sleep.

Three hours later and he still hadn't fallen asleep. Giving up hope he stood up and walked to his desk where his sketch book lay upon, a half drawn picture of Tony's smile stared up at him. Sighing, he turned the page and pulled out a pencil.

._-*-_.

Tony sat in his lab, his anger slowly fading into the familiar numbness the alcohol brought. He hadn't meant a word he'd said, and he didn't know why he'd said them, either. All Steve had done was show concern for Tony's health. Sure, it was annoying when he did that mother henning thing, but it wasn't that bad, so why'd he flip out on Steve?

Because he was getting too close to you and you were actually falling in love and he was going to leave eventually so at least this way it won't hurt you that badly. The little voice in the back of his head informed him. You did it because you're a coward. Tony shook his head and resolved to drink until he couldn't hear the voice anymore.

._-*-_

Steve made his way to the kitchen, yawning. He hadn't gotten more than three hours of sleep a night all week. He'd begun to wonder if maybe he'd been too hard on Tony. After all, Tony tended to push people away and Steve knew that. Steve knew Tony hadn't meant anything he'd said, it was a defense mechanism, a wall he threw up whenever someone got too close.

Tony hadn't come out of his lab all week and Steve was tempted to go find him and drag him out, force him to shower and eat something other than those disgusting protein bars he kept in his lab. But Steve never did. That was the whole reason they were fighting, because Steve had shown he'd cared and Tony'd thrown it back in his face. No, Tony would be fine in his lab. After all, he'd survived thirty-some years without Steve, he didn't really need him.

Steve shook his head and opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of eggs. He'd make breakfast then he'd go use the gym or something.

._-*-_.

Tony stepped out of the elevator, hand on his stomach. He'd been sober for twenty-six hours so far, and he was starving. He turned the corner into the kitchen and stopped. Steve was sitting at the breakfast bar with his back towards Tony.

Tony hadn't seen Steve, well, he hadn't seen anyone really being in his lab and all, but, still, mainly Steve, since they had fought. He couldn't remember what they'd fought about, really, just that he'd said some really nasty things and the fight was his fault. He should just apologize, really, but his pride wouldn't let him.

Tony hesitated in the doorway, debating on whether or not to just go back to his lab and come up later after Steve was gone, but a low growl from his stomach quickly made up his mind. He came for food, he would get food, he wouldn't talk to Steve, and he'd go back to his lab and wallow in self-pity for another week or two. That was the plan.

Tony walked into the kitchen, purposely avoiding Steve's gaze. He opened the second cabinet and grabbed a box of poptarts. He used to never each them, but Thor liked them so they became a permanent fixture on the shopping list.

He hopped up on the counter and pulled out one of the shiny foil packages and opened it, wincing as the sound tore through the silence of the kitchen. He looked up when he heard Steve push back his chair.

"You shouldn't sit there, you know." Steve muttered, walking past Tony and to put his plate in the sink.

"What are you, my mother?" Tony attempted to joke.

"No." Steve sighed, not meeting Tony's eyes. He turned on the tap and began to wash the plate slowly.

"It was just a joke, Cap." Tony mumbled, biting into one of the pastries. "Look, Cap-" He began, his mouth full of poptart.

"Tony, don't." Steve looked up from the water. His eyes were sad, heartbreakingly sad, and he looked like he hadn't slept in years. "Don't talk with your mouth full. I can't understand a word you're saying."

Tony wanted to laugh. He swallowed before speaking again. "Cap, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I was an asshole. I'm sorry."

"You were." Steve agreed, drying his hands on a towel.

"I know." Tony nodded. "And I'm not asking you to forgive me or anything, and I get it if you don't want to speak to me again, but I'm sorry. I just, I pushed you away and I really wish I hadn't. I didn't mean any of it." Tony rubbed his eyes. This wasn't the plan. He wasn't supposed to apologize or feel guilty, but damn it, Steve looked so sad and that was Tony's fault. Tony had hurt him and made him look so broken and why the hell did he have to be such a prick to Steve?

"Tony." Steve shook his head. "I-"

"No, I get it, Cap. See ya, around, okay?" Tony smiled at Steve before sliding off the counter, sticking the second poptart in his mouth, and began walking away. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just, stop running away and listen to someone besides yourself for once, okay? Please?" Steve pleaded.

Tony turned around so he was facing Steve. He really didn't want to be told how much of an ass he'd been, but Steve sounded desperate, and Tony owed him at least to listen. "Okay." He nodded, the poptart falling from his mouth. "Dammit."

Steve looked down at the broken pastry. "Really?"

"I forgot about it." Tony shrugged.

"Of course you did." Steve smiled slightly before clearing his throat. "I forgive you, Tony."

"But you still don't ever want to speak to me again. Got it." Tony nodded and turned to leave.

"Would you shut up and stay put?" Steve glared at him. "Just, stop trying to run off. I forgive you, and I'm sorry I pushed you too hard. I know you don't let people close to you and I should have walked away and let you breathe. I tried to force you to change, and even if that change would have been for the better, I shouldn't have pushed. You were an ass, yes, but you weren't the only one at fault. I'm sorry, too."

Tony stared at Steve in silence. He was apologizing for trying to help. For trying to help. This, this is why Tony should have stayed in his lab. Steve was a good guy, a great guy, and Tony would ruin that just by being around him. He couldn't do that to Steve, he-

"Tony?" Steve reached out, taking Tony's hand. "Stop it. I know what you're thinking, and I want you to stop. Right now."

"It's true, though." Tony muttered, looking at the floor.

"It is not." Steve pulled Tony closer. "I don't care if you think you aren't good enough, because you're wrong. You are brilliant and amazing, and I swear to you, you are perfect." Steve brought his free hand up to cup Tony's cheek. "I know you think you aren't, but you need to stop. I love you, I do, okay?"

"But-"

"No. No buts. You are, I mean it. You are everything to me, okay? Don't think stupid things." Steve leaned down and brushed his lips against Tony's. "Okay?"

"Okay." Tony nodded. "I'll try." Tony leaned into Steve's chest. "I'm sorry."

"I know, love." Steve let go of Tony's hand and wrapped his arms around him. "Now, you need a shower."

"I know." Tony laughed. "I will if you let me go."

"I'm never letting you go." Steve smiled.

"Then you'll have to shower with me." Tony teased. "But thank you."

Of course. Steve pulled away and wrinkled his nose. "Now go shower. You smell like alcohol and grease."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Tony smirked.

"It is." Steve deadpanned.

"Ouch, that was mean."

"Go. Now. Or you're sleeping in your own bed tonight."

"I'm going, I'm going! Geez." Tony laughed as he walked off. He knew this wouldn't be their last fight, but he could deal with that if Steve could. And if even if Steve was pissed at him, he still cared, which was a rather new concept to Tony, but he figured he'd get used to it, having someone care about him, no strings attached.


End file.
